Welcome to the Arena! (Dark Hour)
Welcome to the Arena! or Arena is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Dark Hour. This level consists of a single room segmented by ramps and platforms. A large number of Enemies attack the player at the start. This level is also a standalone mission, meaning that no Level Exit exists. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level has near identical geometry to Welcome to the Arena! (Aftershock), though a dividing wall is in front of the hole in the long tunnel at the top of the map closest to the ramp leading to the central platform. Weapon and Ammo placement are nearly identical. Spawn locations are also nearly identical, though this version has an extra spawn location on the bottom floor. Unlike the Aftershock for Quake version of this level, this level has Enemies and is intended for Single Player use as well as Deathmatch. This version does not have the glitch on the bottom floor of the map found in the Aftershock for Quake version. Walkthrough Collect the Shells and Cells to the left, then collect the Grenade Launcher to the right. Turn left to face once more down the room. Kill the 2 Rottweilers and the Grunt straight ahead, then proceed to the ramp. Turn left, then proceed past the pillar and second ramp to kill 3 Grunts. Turn right to kill the 2 Grunts and the Ogre. Collect the Nailgun to your left and kill the Grunt to your right. Return to the last ignored ramp and proceed up it. Collect the Nails and kill the Ogre at the top. Turn around and collect the Cells while proceeding up the ramp. Turn left at the top. Proceed down the platform to collect the Rocket Launcher. Continue forward, ignoring the ramp to your right, to kill the 2 Fiends and collect the 25 Health. Ignore the platform straight ahead and instead go down the ramp to your left to kill the Ogre. Turn right and start to proceed down the platform. Go down the first ramp to your right to collect the Thunderbolt on a large platform, then return to the top of the previous platform. The ramp to your right leads around the room before descending, this is the ramp you previously ignored on the lowest floor. Go up the ramp to your left to return to the Fiend platform. Turn left and proceed down the platform. Turn left at the end and go up the ramp. Turn left at the top, then hop across the gap. Proceed down the platform to collect the Super Nailgun and Rocket Launcher. Turn left and hop to the floating platform, then leap to the platform straight ahead to return to the Fiend platform. Go up the ramp across from where you just landed. Turn left at the top and proceed down the platform. Continue down the ramp, then follow the small floating platforms to the left while avoiding the gap at the corner. Leap up the series of platforms to reach the Quad Damage. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Top of ramp leading to Thunderbolt platform. * Middle of Thunderbolt platform. * Bottom of ramp leading to Super Nailgun platform. * Corner of platform that stretches around Thunderbolt platform from ground floor. * Top of ramp beside Rocket Launcher. * Opposite side of ground floor from ramps. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels